Wan
Wan is a supporting main character in Total Drama Sujira. He is a small, talking puppy who was once abandoned on the condemned streets of Kumamoto by an overly abusive biker gang. Wan is the last to join the Sujira Assault Squadron, being the "pet mascot" of the group, if it was not blatantly obvious enough. In Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, Wan's age does not differ and (with the exception of golden eyes and a pair of spiked goggles) appears virtually identical to his pre-timeskip counterpart. Appearance Wan is 19 weeks old. He typically appears as an Akita with a red coat, and his face being silver. He also has green eyes, but otherwise, the rest of his body is of a whitish hue. Wan would never be caught dead without a scared look on his face. On this dog's forehead is a black seven-pointed star that glows whenever Wan uses any of his abilities for combat. Personality At the beginning of the series, Wan shows a rather quiet and timid type of behavior that makes him stand out amongst his peers and SAS. He truly wishes to be as confident and positive as his team, but due to his upbringing, he can't show this side of him quite a lot. Kazumi easily relates to Wan due to their similar pasts, and the former admires and believes in him, often telling him to never throw in the towel; Ryo also acts as a supporter for Wan. He used to get pushed around and was forced to sit the important missions out. After getting brutally beaten by Hanza Morikami during The Liberators Arc, Wan discards his once-possessed cowardice and gains well-needed self-esteem and his will to live; it seemed that Wan took Kazumi and Ryo's words to heart. He becomes assertive, no longer wanting to be the odd man (or in Wan's case, odd dog) out. In Eva Code, Wan did not age well enough, but his confidence further developed, transforming him into a level-headed determinator. History Sujira Arc The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Maaya Sakamoto (Drama CD 1 & Drama CD 2) *Yuko Sanpei English *Mona Marshall Trivial Facts *Until The Liberators Arc, out-of-universe, Wan was labeled as a "Butt Monkey" for some time because of the humiliation he used to suffer from. Quotes *(To Okami) "Why, why, why did Headmaster send me!? LIMITS!!! Has he ever heard of those?! To add insult to injury, you're bigger than me! I'm better off chewing myself! I'm so scared, I'll be dead in seconds! I have to run, I have to run, I have to run, RUN AWAY NOW!!!!" *(To Kazumi Ushimora; after she gave him advice) "Kazumi-san... I appreciate you helping me out, but... there's just no way I'll take down a Liberators member on my own! What if he's stronger than me!? What if he's faster? HUH!? Tell me!" *(Wan's resolve) "Okay, that does it! I am... not the same frightened pooch everyone used to mock anymore. She took the liberty of giving me the courage I need... the courage I need to show my opponents that I can do more than hide or flee. A figure once said, 'Do or do not do; there is no try'. I'll DO! I have to pull myself together now... I'm gonna kick Morikami's ass!!" *(To Hanza Morikami) "Never judge a book by its cover, you hot-headed bastard! I may appear weak to you, but I'll happily take whatever you throw at me. Kazumi-san did everything to help me overcome my fears!" *(To Ai Tsunakame) "Look at you acting so high and mighty. I entered the Makai Tournament just to demonstrate my confidence on the field, and all you're doing is gloating! I'll show you that my bite weighs more than my bark, bitch!" Category:Male characters Category:19-week-olds Category:Supporting lead Category:Devil Hunters Category:Animals Category:SAS Category:Characters Category:Protagonists